This invention relates generally to an arrangement for the recessed mounting of an enclosed light fixture housing in an aperture in a planar support member, such as, for example, a ceiling and more particularly to such an arrangement designed specifically for mounting an enclosed light fixture housing in such a support member using a plaster frame.
Conventionally, when recessed light fixtures are mounted in newly constructed ceilings of houses, office buildings or the like structures, what is commonly known as a "plaster frame" is employed to support the fixture housing. A plaster frame is generally a metal or the like member mounted between the joists of the structure supporting a ceiling or wall. The plaster frame generally includes an aperture defined therein surrounded by a depending flange which is received in a similarly dimensioned aperture defined in the support member.
Various arrangements for mounting light fixtures in ceilings utilizing plaster frames are known in the prior art. An example of such a prior art arrangement is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,949. This patent discloses a specially designed plaster frame for mounting on a support member and includes a variety of bosses and the like for receiving straps, etc., with which specially designed light fixture housings can be mounted in recessed fashion in the support member.
The plaster frame and associated elements shown in the patent are rather complex in design and construction, and appear to be relatively costly to fabricate.
Another, U.S. Pat. No. 3,518,420, illustrates a recessed light fixture which includes an arrangement for the attachment of a trim ring therefor to the plaster frame supporting the fixture. The trim ring is employed to mask or cover the edge of the light fixture housing and ceiling exposed upon mounting the light fixture housing in recessed fashion in the ceiling.
The particular plaster frame described in the patent includes tabs mounted thereabout which engage serrations on arms extending outwardly from the trim ring, which arms pass through apertures in the plaster frame adjacent the tabs to secure the trim ring on the support member. The trim ring is removable from its mounted position by the application of sufficient downward force to break the engagement of the serrations and tabs.
While the last-described arrangement appears to function adequately to support the facing or trim ring of the fixture, it does not contribute support to the fixture itself, which requires additional components for mounting the fixture housing to the plaster frame.